Jumping On The Bandwagon
by Worldmaker
Summary: After reading dozens of these silly things, I felt the uncontrollable urge to do one myself. Yeah, I know everyone's doing them. So what... they're fun.
1. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

1. He was never afraid of Draco Malfoy, even during the worst of times. Lucius Malfoy terrified him from the first moment they met.

2. It was Tonks who taught him how to "kiss a girl like she wants to be kissed." Even though she was drunk at the time, he has never dishonored her memory by wondering what business a 21 year old woman had teaching _**that **_to a fifteen year old boy.

3. He's never realized that part of his initial attraction to Ginny was simply because she was a Weasley and he was desperate for a family. Any family at all would have done. It was only later, when their relationship became more than a simple crush, that he began loving her for herself.

4. Harry took Ron along to a Muggle jewelers to find the perfect engagement ring for Ginny. Harry suspects that if Ron had any understanding of Muggle money, he would have fainted at the ring's price. As it was, Harry didn't even blink at the cost.

5. Ron and Hermione have always believed that he was asleep the night they surrendered their virginities to each other in the tent. He was asleep all right… when they began. By the time they were finished he was, unfortunately, wide awake. He's been to embarrassed to ever say anything to them, though.

6. He misses being a Parselmouth. He doesn't care that other people think it's a sign of being a Dark Wizard… talking to snakes was cool!

7. It took more convincing that anyone would have expected to get him to accept that his fame gave him a certain amount of power… but he has since become quite good at using the name "Harry Potter" as a blunt instrument when he really needs something done.

8. Once a month, Harry and Neville meet. They talk about old times, share a couple of drinks, and spend at least four hours dueling each other. Their only rule is no irreversible damage. Both men think their wives don't know they do this. Both men are wrong.

9. It was his idea to name their second son Albus Severus. He had to wear Ginny down before she'd agree to it, though.

10. It really, truly wouldn't have bothered him if any of his children had been sorted into Slytherin.


	2. James Sirius Potter

**James Sirius Potter**

1. He's never suspected that it was his mother's idea to name him James Sirius. He's always assumed that it was his dad, and as such has always tried to live up to the name as best he could.

2. No one thought to tell James that the reason Teddy Lupin had a different last name was because he wasn't actually James' older brother until the day of his eighth birthday. At first James was utterly shocked. Then he was angry. By the next morning he'd come to the decision that it didn't matter; Teddy was his older brother and who cared about silly old names, anyway?

3. James never realized that the Sorting Hat actually talked to the people it was sorting until he was told by someone else. It never said a word to him. In fact, the hat had barely touched the top of his head before calling out GRYFFINDOR! He sometimes wonders what the Hat would have said, had his sorting been longer.

4. The sorting of Scorpius Malfoy into Gryffindor came as a shock to the sensibilities of young James Sirius Potter, and though it would take years, this one event would cause James to alter his view about a great many things later on in life.

5. Late in his second year at Hogwarts, his cousin Fred would sneak James into a party being held by a bunch of fifth, sixth, and seventh years. At some point during the party, a mildly intoxicated Dahlia Parkinson cornered him. He would later forget precisely how he ended up at the party, but he never forgot the kiss she gave him that night.

6. For the rest of his life, he would continually poke fun of Albus after Albus became a Prefect and then later Head Boy, but secretly James couldn't have been prouder of his little brother. And the envy was something he swore he'd never admit, even under torture.

7. Albus might have got the cloak, but James got the map. He figured this was a fair trade until the day Lily got the racing broom. After that, the map just didn't seem as cool.

8. Oliver Wood, the legendary coach of British National team, told the Daily Prophet that the Chaser team of James Potter, Fred Weasley, and Roxanne Weasley was, perhaps, the greatest player combination he'd ever seen in his life. It was the proudest moment of James' life.

9. The worst day of his life was the day of the broom accident. It ruined his chances at a professional Quidditch career. Years later, when his sister told him she'd been signed with the Harpies, he hated her for it. Just a little bit.

10. To the day he died, James never forgave Harry for the fact that it was James who found his father's body.


	3. Scorpius Malfoy

**Scorpius****Malfoy**

1. He despaired of being sorted into Slytherin. In Scorpius' opinion, Slytherin House never did the Malfoy's any favors. The day he was sorted into Gryffindor was the happiest day in his life up until that point.

2. He never really forgave his father for naming him Scorpius, especially after he found out that his mother wanted to name him David.

3. The worst beating he ever received at the hands of his father was the night he asked his Father about the skull-and-snake tattoo on his Father's arm. He never brought it up again.

4. Scorpius' mother eventually told him that his father's dislike of his school friends stemmed from Draco's shame at owing a life debt to Harry Potter.

5. When he first found out, he was utterly shocked to find out that Dahlia Parkinson was his half-sister. The more he thought of his father, the faster the surprise wore off.

6. To his father's great shame, and to the amazement of all his friends in Gryffindor, Scorpius had absolutely no interest in ever playing Quidditch. He's fairly certain that being an acrophobe had something to do with it.

7. He was always ashamed of the fact that, in his head, he always labeled people according to their blood purity.

8. The night his father said "If you leave this house, don't bother ever coming back", Scorpius actually thanked him for it. He slept on the Potter's couch for a week before finding his own flat, and never spoke to his father again. He did keep in contact with his mother, however.

9. Out of curiosity, Scorpius once went to a Muggle theatre and took in a film by someone named "Disney". It was, perhaps, the most charming and entertaining thing he'd ever witnessed.

10. The circumstances surrounding his death are generally unknown to those outside of the Aurors office. It is sufficient to say he went down swinging, living up to the best traditions of Gryffindor House. As he lay dying, his one regret was never telling Rose Weasley how he felt about her. He was 22, and had been an Auror for less than a year.


	4. Albus Severus Potter

**Albus****Severus ****Potter**

1. Albus sometimes wonders whether it was his father's plan to crank out kids until he ran out of dead people to name them after. I mean really… _Severus_? What kind of person saddles their kid with a name like that?

2. There are days he suspects that his father gave him those names because he expects Albus to have some magnificent destiny. Thoughts of destiny worry Albus more than he could ever tell.

3. When he was two, Harry and Ginny found out that Albus was allergic to pumpkins the hard way by giving Albus pumpkin juice. He was in St. Mungo's for three days and almost didn't survive.

4. The Sorting Hat told Albus had all the qualities a great Slytherin needed. It also told him that if sorted into Slytherin, Albus would do very well there. Before Albus could say a word in protest, the Hat sorted him into Gryffindor. To his dying day, Albus would always wonder about that.

5. He had a rather sappy crush on his cousin Victoire for the longest time… until he realized that such feelings really were inappropriate between first cousins. But even afterward, she'd occasionally enter his dreams…

6. When he was growing up, it wasn't his Dad or his Uncle Ron or even his Uncle George that Albus tried to emulate, but rather his Uncle Percy. When he was twelve, Albus told his favorite Uncle that he thought Percy was the most loyal and unselfish person in the world. He never understood why Percy broke down and cried.

7. He never really believed the stories until he attended his first Dueling Club meeting and watched a demonstration match between Professor Longbottom and Headmaster Flitwick. He was much more respectful to both men after that.

8. In his fifth year, an opportunity arose for him to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. To this day he's sure he could have made the team. The problem was, he would've had to compete against Lily for the spot, and that was something he refused to do.

9. Right on schedule, Albus became a Prefect, and was later appointed Head Boy. The fact that James had never held either position was the cause of no small amount of guilty pleasure.

10. When Draco Malfoy showed up at Scorpius' funeral, Albus could barely control the urge to spit in the man's face.


	5. Lily Luna Potter

**Lily****Luna Potter**

1. It never occurred to Lily to be bothered about her name, and she never understood why her brothers were so bothered by the subject.

2. She had to argue with, cajole, and finally beg the Sorting Hat to not put her in Slytherin House. After nearly five minutes, it finally gave in and put her into Gryffindor with her siblings and cousins. She's never revealed that to anyone. Not even her father.

3. Of all her Aunts and Uncles, Fleur was always her favorite. She was fifteen before she realized why.

4. James got the map, and Albus got the cloak, but it was Lily who got the new, top-of-the-line racing broom.

5. She made the Gryffindor house team during her third year, playing as a Seeker. Albus was her biggest supporter and her loudest cheerleader.

6. When she was signed by the Harpies, they gave her the same number as her mother. At first, she wasn't sure if this was a good thing. Later she thought it was only natural.

7. When she was a teenager, she always found it galling that her father could out-fly her; as an adult it saddened her to no end when he no longer could.

8. It was Uncle Ron who first let on that her secret wasn't so secret. After many long conversations, it was Ron who convinced her to come out to her parents. She thought they'd hate her. Ron promised her they wouldn't. Ron was right.

9. When she was in her 30s, Lily admitted to her father that, deep down, she really didn't think Muggles were as good or important as those who could use magic. To her great shame, she was never as close to her father thereafter.

10. She was the last of her generation. She finally passed on at the grand age of 138, having just attended the wedding of her great-great-grand-nephew Benjamin Potter and his beloved, Donna Longbottom. Her last words were "Thank you, Kreacher… I think a cup of tea would be lovely."


	6. Ginny Potter

**Ginny Potter**

1. She's never admitted it to anyone, but the spell that was on her lips right before her mother took over the fight with Bellatrix Lestrange was the Killing Curse. At the time, Ginny had no doubt whatsoever about her ability to cast it; she still doesn't.

2. She loves her brother George, and is really fond of Angelina… but were she forced to be honest, she'd admit that she believes they never should have married, much less had kids together.

3. Even though she said it wouldn't matter, it would have bothered her greatly had any of her children been sorted into Slytherin.

4. She kept her promise to her mother. She was a virgin until after she was married.

5. From the moment she was possessed by Voldemort in her first year, she had nightmares. The nightmares cut off abruptly after she gave birth to James.

6. She sometimes wishes she hadn't agreed to "Albus Severus" for her younger son. She'd have much preferred "Harry Arthur". But its too late now.

7. She insisted that Harry to sell the house in Godric's Hollow after it was rebuilt. She just couldn't bear the thought of living there. She's never realized that Harry was glad she insisted.

8. She never told Harry, but she answered all of her fan mail personally, by hand.

9. The only time she ever thought her husband had truly gone mad was the summer he took the family "camping" in a Muggle house for the summer and forbade everyone from using magic. She went along with it for family unity, but afterward threatened to hex him if he ever tried to pull something that stupid ever again.

10. She was sick for a long time at the end. Before the coma took her, she urged Harry to carry on once she was gone. Harry managed to carry on without her for only a minute before following her into death. As always, he did so unafraid.


	7. Hermione Weasley

**Hermione Weasley**

1. During Fred's funeral, the only thing she could think was _Thank God it wasn't Ron._ She's never forgiven herself for this.

2. She lost her virginity to Ron during the hunt for the horcruxes. It happened in the tent, while Harry slept not three feet away. She was never so thankful as then that Harry was a deep sleeper.

3. The one thing she feared more than anything else during each of her pregnancies was that her children would be born Squibs.

4. Hermione never admitted to her parents that it was she who _Obliviated_them. Rather, she always let them believe it was someone in the Order who did it.

5. Hermione never understood Ron's enthusiasm for being on a Chocolate Frog card. Then she opened one up and saw her own face staring up at her…

6. She's always viewed herself as being the most tolerant and understanding of all the Weasley clan. She was thus shocked and alarmed at how much it bothered her when Lily came out to the family.

7. Her pregnancy with Rose was so difficult that she was bedbound, weak, and almost unable to move. It got so bad that she almost asked Ron to look into getting them a house elf to help with things. In the end, she couldn't go through with it, but it was a close thing.

8. Hermione still harbors deeply hidden suspicions that Ron had an affair with Lavender Brown while she was pregnant with Rose. She can't bear the thought of confronting him for fear of what he might say.

9. She never did get the hang of flying on a broom.

10. She felt honored when the Wizengamot wanted to make her Minister of Magic to replace the retiring Kingsley Shacklebolt, but ultimately turned it down. When she later found out that the Wizengamot had only asked her because Harry turned them down first, she was slightly offended. But only slighty.


	8. Ron Weasley

**Ron Weasley**

1. When the Daily Prophet trivialized Neville Longbottom's heroic actions during the Battle of Hogwarts, it was Ron who got offended and threatened to burn their offices to the ground. The retraction appeared in the next day's issue. Though Neville never said anything about it directly, he and Ron became quite close as a result.

2. Dean Thomas finally convinced him to see a Muggle football match. Afterward he conceded that while it was an exciting enough game, it still didn't hold a candle to Quidditch.

3. Despite being wealthy, Ron is quite frugal. Other than a few small luxuries, he and Hermione actually live quite modestly. And he's proud of that.

4. On a related note, its never occurred to him to be bothered that both George and Harry, his older brother and his brother-in-law, are counted as two of the wealthiest wizards in Britain and live like it. Because he's proud of them, too.

5. He carried the shame of walking out on Harry and Hermione with him to the grave.

6. Deep in his heart, he blamed Percy for Fred.

7. Once when Hermione was very pregnant with Rose and feeling utterly miserable, she threw Ron out of the house for some imagined offense. Ron stopped at a pub to have a butterbeer and came close to committing the greatest mistake of his life. He eventually told Lavender to go home and sober up. The only person he ever admitted this to was Harry, who kept it a secret for the rest of his life.

8. Secretly, Ron agrees with Ginny about George and Angelina's marriage. He also secretly wishes both of them would get the fuck over Fred's death already.

9. After he retired from the Aurors, it was Neville's idea that he go into teaching.

10. After his death, he was always remembered as the second-greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever had, after Albus Dumbledore himself.


	9. George Weasley

**George Weasley**

1. It bothered him that the Sorting Hat said he had the cunning ambition of a Slytherin, until Fred related that it had said the same thing to him. That made it okay.

2. Once, when they were still at Hogwarts, George and his twin double-dated with Angelina and Katie Bell. In the middle of the date the boys switched off and pretended to be each other for the rest of the night. George still hasn't told Angelina that it was he, not Fred, who kissed her goodnight that night.

3. Right after they dropped out of Hogwarts, the twins talked it over and agreed that, if it came down to it, they'd be willing to lay down their lives to help Harry put an end to Voldemort. It was an easy enough thing to agree to at the time. It never occurred to George that Fred meant it.

4. It was Ron who found him with the straight-razor, and it was Ron who talked him into not using it on himself, and it was Ron who got him back to work and it was Ron who talked him into going out with Angelina. And years later, when Ron died, it was George who cried the hardest, even harder than when Fred died.

5. In the beginning, the thing between Angelina and him wasn't really love. It was more a mutual soothing of sorrows. The love came later, but it did eventually come.

6. He had no idea what to do, so when Hermione showed up out of nowhere, he cried on her shoulder. Angelina had packed up the kids and left. After he finished crying, she dragged him to some sort of Muggle gathering called an "AA Meeting". From that point onward, Ron and Hermione could do no wrong in his eyes at all.

7. He never got on a broom again, and he certainly never played Quidditch again. But he was in the stands at every game his children played while they were at Hogwarts.

8. He sometimes regrets what he set his son up for by naming him "Fred". But only sometimes.

9. It was George, not Harry, who told James how to operate the Marauders map after James stole it. It was also George who told James the story of just what happened to Messirs Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs. Including the scary parts.

10. When George died, he had been sober for fifty three years. When talking about her father after his death, Roxanne Weasley would always say that her fondest memories of her father involved his sense of humor. "He was always laughing," she would say.


	10. Molly Weasley

**Molly Weasley**

1. She always knew Ginny would end up with Harry, as far back as their first meeting with the boy. She didn't see Ron and Hermione coming at all. Oh, she knew there was fondness, but love? Nope… she never saw it coming.

2. Molly's always agreed with Hermione about the house elves. But she does think the way Hermione tried to go about it originally was really, really stupid. Not that she'd say so to Hermione.

3. She was utterly amazed when she was sorted into Gryffindor, because she never saw herself as brave or courageous. Arthur, who watched this amazing woman raise his children, never had a doubt.

4. Molly felt guilty about killing someone, even if that someone was Bellatrix Lestrange. But she felt no guilt at all at the realization that she would do it again in a heartbeat if she had to.

5. Afterward, Arthur held her in the dark while she cried. For hours she cried. And when she was done, she never shed another tear for Fred.

6. Like George, she always secretly blamed Percy because of Fred's death.

7. To her dying day she would have denied that she showed preferential treatment to her grandson Fred. The rest of the family knew differently, of course, and to their credit the other grandchildren never let it become an issue.

8. She was the one who started calling Albus "Al". He doesn't know this, but he is certainly glad the nickname stuck.

9. She was never truly comfortable around Scorpius Malfoy, and after his death she was somewhat glad he wasn't hanging around her grandchildren any longer.

10. When it came, it was painless and quick. When Arthur came home from work, at first he thought she had just fallen asleep while knitting. It was Ginny who arranged to have Celestina Warbeck sing at Molly's funeral.


	11. Teddy Lupin

**Teddy ****Lupin**

1. It wasn't his fault. They were all at the Burrow, and the door wasn't locked, and besides, how was he to know that Victoire painted her toenails before she got dressed?

2. During his first year at Hogwarts, he actually broke the twins record by getting a detention on his first night in the castle. He spent it helping Professor Longbottom and Professor Hagrid plant singing daisies along the shore of the black lake.

3. He was okay at Quidditch, but only okay. This meant that when everyone was at the Burrow and teams were chosen for family games, he was always one of the last to get picked.

4. Even as an adult, he wished he'd been formally adopted by the Potters. To him, Harry and Ginny were his real parents in every way that actually counted. As sad as it sounded, Remus and Nyphadora Lupin were nothing but people in photographs to him. Victoire is the only person he's ever told this to, and even then he only told her after they'd been married for three years.

5. Somehow, through a series of circuitous circumstances, he never knew that he was related to the Malfoys until Albus brought his friend Scorpius home with him that summer.

6. Very few people know that his natural hair color is a very mousy brown because he usually keeps it the jet black of his godfather or the fiery-orange-red of his godmother.

7. Teddy came to one of James' Quidditch matches, and while there James introduced Teddy to one of his friends as "My big brother". For some reason it made him very, very happy.

8. The time his Uncle Ron taught him to drive a Muggle automobile was both one of the most thrilling and frightening periods of his life.

9. He and Victoire agreed to buck the trend and not name their children after family members or dead war heroes. They held fast to this rule with their sons Luke and Jeffrey, but their third ended up being named Harry anyway.

10. He was proud that Jeffrey turned out to be a metamorphamagus like himself, but tried very hard to not let it be a problem for Luke and Harry.


	12. Rose Weasley

**Rose Weasley**

1. Her maternal grandfather, Richard Granger, died before she was born. Neither of her parents would ever tell her that she was conceived in a sorrowful rush of grief and lust in Richard's prize rose garden, after his wake.

2. Rose was always thankful she wasn't named after someone who died in the war, because living up to her parents' massive success is hard enough without having to compete with a ghost too.

3. Out of all her relatives, the one she looked up to most was her Dad. Because he's her dad, and he's wonderful.

4. Out of all her relatives, the only one who ever scared her was her Dad. Because he's huge and has a nasty temper.

5. She always knew about Lily, and was quite surprised that Lily made such a big deal out of telling everyone. When Lily finally brought Enid around to the house, Rose got along famously with her.

6. She was incapable of pronouncing Albus' middle name correctly until she was almost nine. Rather than being annoyed, Albus always found it funny, and it was one of the reasons they became the closest friends either ever had.

7. She sings when she thinks no one else is listening. She's never shaken the stagefright that prevents her from singing if there's anyone else around. This is a sad thing, because she really has a lovely voice.

8. She was terrified that Albus would really end up in Slytherin, and carried a grudge against James for years because of it.

9. She would always regret not telling Scorpius how she felt about him before he died.

10. She never married and never had children.


	13. Hugo Weasley

**Hugo Weasley**

1. After Hugo realized what was going on, he always felt a little bad for his cousin Fred. When he later found out where his name came from, Hugo's first instinct was to yell at his father for trying to do the same thing to him as what happened to Fred.

2. He never doubted he'd be in Gryffindor, and he was right. The only person in his entire family ever sorted more quickly were his cousin James and his Aunt Ginny.

3. Hugo is a very picky eater. He hate pretty much all vegetables except carrots and lettuce and potatoes. He can't stand for his meat to have any fat on it at all. And he absolutely loathes anything that's come within an inch of a tomato.

4. He wasn't ever into Quidditch on more than a casual basis, but when asked always said he was a Chudley supporter. This seemed to make his dad happy.

5. At a Dueling Club meeting his seventh year, he finally got up the stones to call out Professor Longbottom. He doesn't remember much after that other than waking up in the Hospital Wing.

6. When he was 17, his dad got drunk and tried to take a swing at Percy. It was Hugo who stepped between the two men and stopped the fight before it began. That was the first night Ron saw his son as a man rather than just "the boy".

8. He was in Diagon Alley, when would-be Dark Lord Hermann Horfang killed Scorpius Malfoy. Hugo saw the entire thing. He also saw what his father did to Horfang in response. That memory still occasionally makes him afraid of his dad. But he also saw his father crying over Malfoy's body. That memory still occasionally makes him feel sorry for his dad. His dad doesn't know he was there.

7. He couldn't ever really say why he wanted to go into magical construction… he just found the idea of building houses for people to be very cool.

8. Hugo met his wife while on a construction job. When Cheryl came over from her flat across the street with a tray of lemonade-filled glasses, he thought she was just being polite. When she stuck around to talk to him, she thought she was charming. When she asked him just how it was that they were moving things around without any equipment, he realized the Muggle-repelling charms had malfunctioned. He married her anyway.

9. He hates dressing up, because he associates dressing up with funerals.

10. Neither of his children turned out to be wizards. It surprised him how little that fact bothered him. What surprised him was how much it bothered his mother.


	14. Dudley Dursley

**Dudley ****Dursley**

1. Other than himself, the only person he truly ever trusted to safeguard the lives of his wife and children was Harry Potter.

2. He was always secretly jealous of Harry, and at least some part of his bullying behavior toward his cousin was the result of this.

3. By the time he was 22, he'd lost all the extra weight, and kept it off with a pretty thorough exercise regimen.

4. He really hated the buttoned-up, white collar job he managed to land after University. What he really wanted to do for a living was write. For his entire life, he carried a really great idea for a detective thriller story around in his head. Unfortunately, he never wrote a word of it down. He was too afraid of embarrassing himself.

5. He never expected it to happen in his family, but when it did, he was actually glad of it.

6. Shortly after his daughter Daphne got her letter, Dudley broke off all contact with his parents. It was only after his father died that Dudley told his mother the truth. To her credit, Petunia tried to take the blame. To his credit, Dudley didn't let her.

7. Dudley once honestly and effusively apologized to Harry for everything that happened when they were children, and Harry had the good grace to accept the apology. Dudley never knew how long it took Harry to stop hating him, apology or no apology.

8. He ran into George Weasley at King's Cross station, the day he picked Daphne up after her first year. George was picking up his daughter Roxanne. It got tense when Dudley asked George "where the other one got to". After George told him, Dudley invited George down to the Pub and bought George a beer. They occasionally met for a beer every now and again up until Dudley's death.

9. To Dudley, the annual trip to Diagon Alley is a bit like going on a trip to Disneyland.

10. He died of a heart attack at the age of 41, while Daphne Dursley was away for her third year at Hogwarts. His neighbors say he was jogging back up to his house after a long run when suddenly he just sort of collapsed by the side of the road.


	15. Percy Weasley

**Percy Weasley**

1. He really wanted to be a Ravenclaw, but he'd never admit that to anyone. A lot of his behavior later was caused by his belief that he just wasn't smart enough.

2. He doesn't recall much of the battle after Fred's death. What he remembers is _I'LL KILL YOU __YOU__ BASTARDS I'LL KILL YOU __YOU__ BASTARDS I'LL KILL YOU __YOU__ BASTARDS I'LL KILL YOU __YOU__… _he hasn't fully trusted himself ever since, because out of all of her children, Percy's the one who most understands the guilt of killing another human being…

3. Percy blames himself for distracting Fred, and is convinced the rest of them do too. He'd be surprised how many of "the rest of them" don't.

4. He's always envied his siblings and their talent for Quidditch. Unfortunately, he's always been complete rubbish on a broom. He is secretly thankful that neither Lucy nor Molly suffered from this handicap.

5. It was his wife's decision to name their children after their grandmothers. In retrospect, he thinks it was a fine thing to do.

6. Percy honestly believed that his twin daughters were a chance for him to make up for Fred. To that end, he did the best he could to raise them to believe in having fun and enjoying life and not making it all about following the rules. His kids occasionally thought of him as weird as a result.

7. He once came to the realization that, had it not been for Voldemort and his attacks on Muggles, he'd never have met Audrey. As a result, they would never have married, and he never would have had his wonderful family. He was always ashamed of this realization for the rest of his life.

8. He once drunkenly revealed to Charlie his belief that, had Audrey been able to attend Hogwarts, she would have been sorted into Gryffindor. To his surprise, Charlie agreed. So did Ron when Charlie revealed what Percy had said. And Harry. And Bill. And his father.

9. Percy was the one who convinced Hugo it was perfectly fine to fall in love with, and marry, a Muggle. That Hugo had never caught on about his Aunt Audrey came as a great surprise to everyone.

10. The appointment came as a surprise, and not even being the third choice after Harry and Hermione could spoil it for him.


	16. Arthur Weasley

**Arthur Weasley**

1. There was never any doubt in his mind at all. He knew that, whatever it was the three of them were up to, they'd get it done, and in doing so would bring about the downfall of Voldemort.

2. He and Molly were so desperate for money when they started out that he took a part-time job from some Muggles just to pay for Christmas dinner. The job was simple: dress up as Father Christmas and brighten the day of some very ill children. It was their joy at his being there that sparked his fondness for Muggles.

3. The first time Arthur ever publically acknowledged he was related to the blacks was when he assisted Andromeda Tonks gain part of the inheritance she was wrongfully denied by her parents on behalf of her grandson. It never occurred to him that, by doing so, he made himself and his family eligible for a part of the Black fortune as well. When he found out, he almost turned it down.

4. He was always surprised that Molly never used "Fabian" and "Gideon" as names for his kids. Then he watched what happened with his grandson Fred and became convinced it had been a good idea not to.

5. Whereas Molly never saw Ron and Hermione's relationship coming, Arthur was surprised by Harry and Ginny.

6. After Ron's marriage to Hermione, Arthur made it a point to seek out Richard Granger, and as a result the two became the best of friends. When Richard died just five years later, Arthur was honored that Jane asked him to be a pall bearer.

7. The night Harry asked Arthur for permission to propose to Ginny was one of the most emotionally turbulent moments of Arthur's life. The thought that his daughter wasn't his "little girl" any more made him feel very old.

8. On his fifty-fifth birthday, Harry bought him an enchanted phonograph that would play Muggle records. Accompanying this gift was a copy of Queen's _A Night __At The__ Opera_. He listened to it eight times in one sitting.

9. The night after Molly's funeral, he wrapped himself around her pillow and cried until the sun rose. It was Audrey who finally convinced him that it was okay to carry on.

10. For his 75th birthday, Ron and Hermione took him to some place in America called the "Magic Kingdom". It made him feel like a kid again, though he truly wished Molly had been there to enjoy it with him.

**A/N:**** Anyone have any requests? Any characters you want to see done that I haven't yet done? Let me know.**


	17. Neville Longbottom

**Neville ****Longbottom**

1. Roughly five hours after Harry killed Voldemort, he lost his virginity to Luna Lovegood. At the time he was convinced they were going to marry each other someday. Though he isn't truly aware of it, he's always been vaguely disappointed that they didn't.

2. After Harry finally told Neville about his connection to the prophecy, for the first time in his life everything made an odd kind of sense.

3. He proposed to Hannah Abbott a week after she told him she was pregnant. He was just starting at Hogwarts, and wasn't sure his junior professor's salary would be sufficient to support a family, he thought it was the right thing to do. Despite the odds and the rough start, they came to have a truly happy marriage.

4. He has no idea who started the entire "Serpent Slayer" thing… no idea at all. That's his story and he's sticking to it.

5. Neville hated Scorpius Malfoy in much the same way, and for much the same reasons, as Severus Snape hated Harry Potter. Unlike Snape, Neville made sure that his hatred for the Scorpius never affected their interaction. Neville was scrupulously fair to the boy during his seven years at Hogwarts, and never once gave anyone any hint about his true feelings.

6. He never did beat Flitwick. The little guy was just too good a duelist.

7. He didn't actually convince Ron to go into teaching after Ron retired from the Aurors. It was actually a bet. Neville bet Ron ten galleons that he wouldn't last a year as a Hogwarts professor, and Ron took him up on it.

8. Shortly after Scorpius Malfoy's death, Harry told Neville that once, during Scorpius' training as an Auror, the young Malfoy had revealed that Neville was one of his personal heroes. The guilt almost caused Neville to quit his position as a Hogwarts professor.

9. Along with Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, he's one of only three former headmasters buried on the Hogwarts grounds.

10. In the headmaster's office, Neville's portrait is located right next to Severus Snape's. Ron Weasley, who succeeded Neville as headmaster, placed Neville's portrait there as a way of giving Snape a sense of perspective.


	18. Draco Malfoy

**Draco ****Malfoy**

1. The tragedy of Draco Malfoy's life was this: he never sought the help he needed to repair the psychological damage he suffered at the hands of Voldemort, his father, and the other death eaters.

2. The marriage was strictly an economic and political arrangement. The Malfoy name brought a certain prestige to the table. The Greengrass name brought money. It was all his mother's idea.

3. He blames his mother and Astoria for his never formally acknowledging his daughter. He blames himself for the shame this brought Pansy. He always swore that If he had it to do over again, he would do it differently. He's said that about a lot of things.

4. He never touches alcohol. He watched his mother drink herself to death and refuses to go down that road.

5. Deep down, it shamed Draco to know that, despite promising to himself that he would never do to his son what his own father had done to him, he took out the frustration he always felt about his life on his son. He kept his promise and never really physically abused the boy… but psychological abuse was something else entirely.

6. The first time Draco raised his hand to Scorpius was when his son intentionally threw a quaffle through the eight-hundred year old stained glass window in the parlor.

7. When Draco overheard Scorpius and young Declan Goyle both agreeing that their father's tattoos were "so cool", he was overcome by anger and shame. He has no real memory of beating Scorpius afterward, though he acknowledges he did it. He's regretted it happening ever since.

8. It has always galled him that it was Harry Potter who kept him from dying in Azkaban like his father did.

9. He knew, as he always has known, that the reason he disliked Potter and Weasley and Granger was jealousy. He wanted to have a friendship like they had a friendship. And he never did.

10. Astoria's death really was an accident. Contrary to rumors, he didn't push her down the stairs. He wasn't even home at the time.


	19. Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Kingsley ****Shacklebolt**

1. Kingsley is his middle name, not his first. No, don't ask… he won't tell you. He hates his first name. He swore to himself that he'd never reveal it, even under the pain of the _Cruciatus_.

2. When they were both Third Years at Hogwarts, he asked a young witch named Molly Prewett to accompany him to Hogsmede. They remained friends for a little while afterward but eventually drifted apart as friends sometimes do. In adulthood, neither would remember that they were each other's first date.

3. When he was 18, he had a head full of long, flowing hair that hung to nearly the middle of his back. By the time he was 19, he was almost completely bald. Rather than fight it with Hair Growth Potions, he eventually decided to just go with it and started shaving off the little hair he retained.

4. The earing was a clip-on. He started wearing it just after he lost his hair because he thought, combined with his bald head, the earring added an air of menace to his appearance. He was just too squeamish to actually get his ear pierced.

5. During his tenure as Minister of Magic, he used the name "Harry Potter" as a political weapon much more often than Harry himself ever did.

6. If it had been up to him, everyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts would have been awarded an Order of Merlin. As it was, he made sure that more of the award was handed out at one time than had ever been.

7. During his time as the bodyguard for the Muggle Prime Minister, he simultaneously gained a deeper respect for Muggles as individuals and a true disdain for Muggle politics.

8. He never married. When asked about it later, he always joked that he never found the time. The truth is, he had a rather fulfilling long-term relationship with Marcia Ogden, his executive personal secretary. He proposed to her eight times before giving up.

9. He retired to a small farm in Guyana, where he lived out the rest of his life in the care of his younger brother's family.

10. It was Dakwin. His grandmother's maiden name.


	20. Luna Lovegood

**A/N: This one's for Ella, because she asked for it.**

**Luna Lovegood**

1. Shortly after she arrived at Hogwarts, Luna met a spectacular person who took her breath away. It was her first real crush, and it was as strong as crushes tend to be. This person was kind, and generous, and warm, and made Luna's eleven-year-old heart go pitter-pat. Luna would dream that they would share 'true-love's first kiss' and live happily ever after together. Unfortunately, Ginny only had eyes for Harry…

2. After the Department of Mysteries, she began thinking of how wonderful it would have been to be in Gryffindor, because that way she could be around her friends all the time instead of just some of the time, and they never taunted, or stole her things.

3. She was, for a short while, rather attracted to Ronald Weasley. She gave it up as a bad job, of course, because she could see the writing on the wall. He belonged to Hermione Granger and nothing… not even the scandal with that Brown girl… would ever change that. The entire attraction lasted about half an hour, and really didn't amount to anything real, but she always felt vaguely competitive against the Granger girl after that.

4. It was the death of her father that finally drove visions of Nargles and Snorkacks from her. In her later years, she came to resent him for it, because his death not only stole the man himself from her, but the dreams he gave her.

5. After the death of her father, she sold the Quibbler (and her family's traditional home) for a tidy sum of money. She didn't keep it though. The money went to various charitable organizations.

6. She hates that you brought up her break-up with Neville, and she'll thank you to never mention it again in her presence. She admits she treats him shabbily, and if she had to do it all over again she would, but it's been almost twenty years now and she doesn't know why you would want to bring up something so hurtful. Oh… perfect… now she's crying… I hope you're proud of yourself...

7. Rolf named the twins Lorcan and Lysander, after a pair of his uncles, but it was Luna who insisted on giving them the middle names "Harry" and "Ginevra". Rolf fought her over giving one of his _**sons **_a female middle name, but she won him over eventually.

8. After Hagrid's death, Luna was the first choice to replace him. She fought long and hard with herself over whether to accept the posting, but eventually turned it down. She just couldn't face the thought of having to interact with Headmaster Longbottom on a daily basis. Even after forty years, the wounds were too fresh.

9. Luna visited Ginny Potter only once while Ginny lay in the hospital, dying. They talked for as long as Ginny had the strength for it, and when it was over, Luna said goodbye to her friend. Luna finally got her kiss from Ginny. When she got home afterward, Luna cried for hours.

10. While studying the Acromantulas that lived in the forests around Hogwarts, she discovered a rather strange looking black stone half-buried in the dirt. It came home with her and became the centerpiece of a home-made necklace. After her death, she was buried wearing the Resurrection Stone, as it had always been one of her favorite necklaces.


	21. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbledore**

1. Before he attended Hogwarts, his greatest dream was to be a dairy farmer, just like his grandfather. He loved that old man, even if he was a Muggle.

2. One of the great joys of his life was watching the children he taught develop into adults, because there was never any way of telling how they'd end up.

3. There were more uses for dragon blood than that… some were just so unsafe he decided to leave them out of his dissertation.

4. The entire "half-mad fun old man" thing was, of course, just a ruse. Mostly it was intended to throw people off. And it worked more often than not, of course.

5. He always regarded the hardest part of getting so old was keeping up with the pop culture references each generation would come up with. One year "wicked" meant… wicked. The next year it meant… cool!

6. When Harry told him that the Sorting Hat almost put him in Slytherin, but didn't because Harry had asked it not to, Dumbledore was shaken. He and the hat had the same conversation, once upon a time, when it was Dumbledore being sorted…

7. There were several reasons, but in the end they boil down to two: First, while Mrs. Figg told him that Harry's life wasn't the happiest, she left out the part about the emotional and sometimes physical abuse. And second, he refused to believe that people would treat a child that badly.

8. Umbridge was the one who put the Fear of God into him. It was Umbridge who convinced him his hands-off, reactive strategy was the wrong one.

9. It was only when he was staring down Draco Malfoy's wand that he wished he'd been firmer with Snape regarding Slytherin House.

10. In the last few seconds of his life, his only thought was to regret everything that Harry had gone through because of his own stubborn refusal to admit that he was wrong.


	22. Victoire Weasley

Her hair was strawberry blonde. That's what you call that color. Its not "light red". Its strawberry blonde.

Victoire's favorite color had always been blue. But not just blue, but that special, Robin's egg blue that you see in the sky on a very clear day just as Autumn is ending, but right before Winter comes in and ruins everything. While at Hogwarts she once nearly blinded herself with a color-changing charm, trying to make her normally chocolate-brown eyes this particular shade of blue.

Despite what Rose thinks, it was Victoire who figured out the truth about Lily's sexual orientation before anyone else. Victoire had grown used to being a passing crush for her male cousins, and thus recognized the signs when it came to Lily.

It had gravely disappointed Fleur that Victoire had inherited no more of her mother's Veela nature other than her good looks and perfect hair. It didn't disappoint Victoire at all. Quite the opposite, really.

Her roommates at Hogwarts initially figured that, as the daughter of a famous Veela, Victoire would be all about fashion and clothes and makeup and boys. They didn't know she'd grown up as "Daddy's little tomboy" at the knee of Bill Weasley.

Victoire couldn't help notice how sad her Grandma Molly would get on the day before her birthday. It positively amazed her that, on the very next day, her morose, weeping grandmother would be all smiles and joy with cake and candles and presents. No one would talk about why this happened, but she eventually figured it out.

When she was 23, she decided to ditch the glasses she'd worn since she was eight. To replace them, she went out into the Muggle world and got some contact lenses. They were colored powder blue.

On their anniversary, Teddy would give her framed, hand-calligraphed poetry, and flowers, and would cook a dinner for two using nothing more than the skills he had learned from Harry. This simple romanticism was what drew Victoire to her husband, and what kept them happy all their lives.

After the rape, it was years before Victoire could even think about going into Muggle London, even if she was accompanied by her Uncles Harry and Ron (the two most dangerous men she knew) without coming up with four or five reasons not to. It was only through intense therapy, plus the love of her husband and her children, that she ever made a recovery from the trauma.

She died on May 2, 2101, at 11:14 am, one hundred years after her birth, to the second, and was buried next to her precious Teddy under a conjoined headstone .


	23. Remus Lupin

He'd met Severus Snape on the train to Hogwarts before meeting James, Sirius, or Peter. He thought Snape a bit gloomy and stand-offish, but otherwise not that bad a person. To his dying day he always wondered what sort of friendship he could have had with Severus Snape, had he not been a Marauder.

He has no clue where that nonsense about him being a chocoholic came from. Personally, he couldn't stand the stuff. Oh, sure, it was the perfect remedy for Dementor exposure, but other than that, ick. He much preferred butter mints.

The idea for the map came to him one dark night spent awake, worrying about how he could possibly balance his life as a Marauder with his duties as a prefect. He was, after all, proud of being a prefect, and didn't want to blow it. The map seemed to be a perfect way to make sure they were never caught again.

No one ever knew that he loved Lily just as much as James did. But he could not get in the way of his friend's happiness, and knew that, ultimately, James could give her a better life than he ever could. He eventually realized he was over her, some six years after her death.

At first, he refused to believe it. His mind literally refused to accept it. It took years and years of people telling him that he was a fool for having faith in a member of the Black family before he finally started believing it. But once he started believing it, getting to the point that he hated his former friend took almost no time at all.

When he was 23 he got drunk one night, three days before the full moon. He woke up the next morning in bed with a strange woman and bearing a pair of tattoos: on the left shoulder, a rearing stag. On the right shoulder, a sleeping rat.

If circumstances hadn't been what they were, he'd have fought harder to become Harry's guardian. Unfortunately, circumstances were precisely what they were.

Sometime around his 26th birthday, it occurred to him to wonder just why anyone whose last name was "Lupin" would ever want to name their son "Remus". It was almost a self-fulfilling prophecy , his becoming a werewolf.

It disappointed him, after his father-in-law was murdered, that Andromeda refused to speak to either himself or Nymphadora. His last words to his mother-in-law were, "It doesn't have to be like this, you know."

He was struck down from behind, unawares, while duelling the Death Eater, Isadore Jugson. His last words were, "Watch out, on your right!", a warning that saved young Seamus Finnegan's life, but may have cost him his own.


	24. Sirius Black

His father was inattentive and stern at best. Not so much actively abusive as simply not one to put up with childish fooling around. As he got older, Sirius realized that Orion seemed, more than anything else, to simply not know how to deal with being a father.

Walburga, on the other hand, was a monster, and Sirius never forgave her for that.

It was the motorcycles that did it, you know. When he was 14, his mother became ill and had to go to Saint Mungo's. While waiting with his younger brother and his father for admittance through the main door of the hospital, Sirius saw four Muggles on motorcycles buzz by them at high speed. His father (and thus, his brother, who was always mimicking his father) looked on with disgust… but Sirius was in love.

His first love was named Suzanne, and she was a white 1959 Triumph Bonneville 650 T120. He found her in a scrap yard in Lewisham and, over the course of a year and a half, lovingly restored her by hand to perfect, almost "factory new" condition. He didn't use magic once, because he thought it would be utter blasphemy to use a _Reparo_ on such a beautiful vehicle as Suzanne.

What caused his ouster from the house at Grimmauld Place was Regulus joining the Death Eaters. Sirius knew this was a mistake; he knew Reggie just didn't have it in him to be as cruel and inhuman as his cousin Bellatrix, or Cissy's husband Lucius. But no one, least of all Walburga, wanted to hear it.

When his mother tossed him out of the house, he naturally went to the Potters. He was worried about what his Aunt Dorea was thinking, as she had one of those "sucking on a lemon" faces. But she never said a word… at least not to _Sirius_. She did disappear for two or three hours, and James said something about his mom confronting Walburga Black, but nothing was ever said to him about it.

When he was seventeen he joked that, were he ever to father twins, he'd name them Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, just to show how silly this "name everyone after stars and constellations" custom was. As far as he knew, he never got the opportunity.

The first two years were filled with fear and terror. The next three years were filled with resignation. The next year regret. And the last six were all about rage.

Molly Weasley was right. Toward the end, he was sometimes confusing Harry with his father. He knew this was wrong, but sometimes couldn't help it.

To be honest, dying was a bit of a relief. He didn't have to hide anymore. He was free. But his last thought was of Harry, wondering who would look out for the boy now?


End file.
